


black sheep

by Seito



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Reincarnation, Sibling Bonding, well cousin bonding to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: As far as Uchihas go, Uchiha Tanjirou was the black sheep of the family, but like in a good way.
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 24
Kudos: 558





	black sheep

**Author's Note:**

> littlehellhound asked:
> 
> One crossover I would like to see would be KNY and Naruto, where Tanjirou ends up being reborn into the uchiha clan as Itachi's twin brother or something. (Honestly, I just want Tanjirou to be able to make fangirls stop stalking his family and his family worshiping him for it. Or just cute Family/Brother fluff)

As far as Uchihas go, Uchiha Tanjirou was the black sheep of the family, but like in a good way. 

(Obito was, in no way, _jealous_. Shuisui was a liar. Don’t listen to a word he said.)

(For that matter, so was Bakashi).

(No Bakashi, Obito was not jealous of his much younger cousin. Shut up.) 

Like, Itachi? Itachi was almost as standard Uchiha has you could get. Fugaku must be ecstatic. Obito was of the opinion that Fugaku was a little blind, the whole family was really, because Itachi took after Mikoto just a little too much in Obito’s humble opinion.

Itachi was going to be terrifying when he grew up and no one would see him coming. 

But _Tanjirou._

Obito was often called the Happy Uchiha. Shusui was too sometimes. Go figure, you make it a point to smile at least once a day and people thought you were weird because the rest of your family couldn’t smile without looking like they were going to murder someone. 

Tanjirou took the cake. 

And then some. 

The kid was so happy, all the time. Literal sunshine incarnate. 

It was like somehow Minato-sensei and Kushina had somehow managed to transfer all their bubbly energy (especially Kushina) into Tanjirou. 

Obito was convinced if he just dyed Tanjirou’s hair blond, no one would think twice about whether or not he was Minato-sensei and Kushina’s kid. 

(Man, Obito loved his teacher and all, but he feared for their future kids. They’re either going to be the most amazing geniuses in the world or Uzumaki genes would win out and Obito wasn’t sure if the world would still be standing after that.) 

“Bito-nii, play?” 

Obito looked down at his younger cousin, tugging at his sleeve. Tanjirou smiled, so widely, so brightly. He didn’t think it was possible but Tanjirou possibly got even more cuter and more radiant every year. Three years old and those puppy eyes were lethal. Kami-sama, he was not suited for ninja life, ever. 

“Sure, sure,” Obito said. “What do you wanna play?”

“Demon Slayer!”

“You got some funny ideas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *snicker* charm them all Tanjirou. I have faith in you.  
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
